Audio encoders are typically used to compress an audio signal for transmission or storage. Depending on the coder used, the signal can be encoded lossless (allowing perfect reconstruction) or lossy (for imperfect but sufficient reconstruction). The associated decoder inverts the encoding operation and creates the perfect or imperfect audio signal. When literature mentions artifacts, then typically the loss of information is meant, which is typical for lossy coding. These include a limited audio bandwidth, echo and ringing artifacts and other information, which may be audible or masked due to the properties of human hearing.